


Evergreen

by Chu_1



Series: Evergreen [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ammirazione. È una parola che esiste solo quando qualcosa è fuori dalla tua portata.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michirukaiou7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/gifts).



> Questa storia è stata scritta cinque anni fa ed è stata la prima che scrivessi su questo adorabile personaggio.  
> Due settimana fa ho iniziato una lunga maratona di re-watch della serie con il mio Tessoro e, beh, m'è tornato l'amore e mi sono ricordata di questa robina.  
> Oggi come allora dedico questa storiellina senza senso e senza pretese proprio a lei, al mio Tessoro che non solo mi ha fatto (ri)scoprire un bellissimo mondo, ma che mi ha sostenuta anche nei miei deliri ficcynici riguardo la Principessa Shun ed il suo Principe Azzurro <3

_"I bambini non dovrebbero mai andare a dormire; si svegliano più vecchi di un giorno e senza che uno se ne accorga sono cresciuti."  
([Neverland](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neverland_-_Un_sogno_per_la_vita))_

  
  


Shun ha tredici anni ed è ancora un bambino.

Per quanto possa sembrare un pensiero alquanto logico e coerente non lo è di per sé. Ci sono tredicenni più maturi di lui o che almeno hanno l’aspetto di ragazzi già grandi. Il suo non è solo un problema d’aspetto; il suo è anche un problema di paure infantili, ideali puri e sguardi innocenti.

E poi c’è l’incapacità di capirsi, di sapere come comportarsi, di sapere cos’è giusto.

Essere un Cavaliere ed aver combattuto contro tanti avversari non fa di lui un uomo, né tantomeno una persona completa a capace di dominarsi, di comprendersi. Ed anche come Cavaliere ha poche certezze, messe sempre in discussione da qualcuno – a volte anche da sé stesso – o da qualcosa.

Ma questa cosa qui non c’entra con l’essere devoto ad Athena; questa cosa qui c’entra col suo essere un ragazzino qualsiasi, con tanti ‘perché’ e tanti ‘ma’. Con tanta voglia di crescere.

Questa cosa qui lo fa sentire ancora più piccolo, perché è più grande di lui, più grande di suo fratello, più grande della Dea stessa.

Forse è presuntuoso da parte sua pensarla così; ma è un bambino e non può fare a meno di vedere l’enormità di quel batticuore. Non gli era mai capitato, un batticuore come quello; non è come quando ha dovuto combattere contro avversari più forti di lui, quelle palpitazioni violente e accelerate che pompano sangue e adrenalina per tutto il corpo; non è come una lunga corsa; non è come la paura di non vedere più suo fratello o come la gioia nel ritrovarselo accanto.

È tutto quello insieme, ma non ha niente a che fare con nemici da combattere, corse da affrontare o con suo fratello.

Ha tutto a che vedere con occhi blu che lo guardano con affetto ed un pizzico di condiscendenza di troppo – come fa qualche volta suo fratello, un po’ rassegnato davanti alle sue debolezze –, ma mai con biasimo e rimprovero; ha a che vedere col fatto che quelle occhiate benevole lo fanno arrossire, lo fanno sentire piccolo e qualche volta anche un po’ sporco. Ha a che vedere con braccia che l’hanno sorretto più di una volta, con capelli biondi che ha toccato di nascosto, scoprendoli morbidi come non immaginava; col freddo gelido di un corpo in fin di vita ed un abbraccio disperato.

Ha a che fare con il carattere forte di Hyoga, sempre capace di rialzarsi, anche dopo aver assaporato la disperazione più cupa; è solo poco più grande di lui, eppure gli sembra già adulto – gli sembrano adulti anche gli altri, anche Shiryu, anche Seiya – e Shun l’ammira tanto.

“ _Ammirazione_. È una parola che esiste solo quando qualcosa è fuori dalla tua portata.”¹

Non ricorda dove l’ha letto, ma è così vero: sono tutti irraggiungibili, ma Hyoga più di tutti.

E non c’è batticuore, non c’è rossore sulle guance, occhiata innamorata che riesca a colmare quell’enorme distanza che divide la punta delle sue dita dalla schiena del biondo.

Ma che senso abbiano tutte quelle riflessioni, Shun non lo sa, lo ignora, perché ha tredici anni ed è ancora un bambino.

Ma piano piano, in silenzio, un po’ sta crescendo.

 

 

 

 

¹Dal manga “[Sweet bitter candy](http://dpscanlations.deathsvertigo.com/sweet-bitter-candy/)” di Asou Mitsuaki - che vi consiglio di leggere: i primi due capitoli sono tenerissimi ç_ç  



End file.
